Due to convenience of storage and transportation, film that has been slit into a tape form is normally bought and sold in a form where it is wound onto a winding core, that is, as a wound article. For example, cover tape that is used for enclosing chip-shaped electronic parts such as ICs, is slit in the form of a tape-like multi-layer film having a narrow width, from an original film having a wide width, and is distributed in a state where it is wound onto an appropriate winding core.
As a method for winding film that has been slit into a tape form, generally, a method called “record winding” and in addition, a method called “traverse winding” or “spool winding” are known.
The winding method known as record winding is a method whereby a tape-like film is wound in the form of a roll onto a winding core having a winding width that is approximately the same as the width of the tape-like film, without displacing the winding position, and generally, it is utilized in cases where a relatively short tape-like film of several hundred meters is being wound.
Additionally, the winding method known as traverse winding or spool winding is a method whereby a tape-like film is wound in the form of a spiral onto a winding core having a winding width wider than the width of the tape-like film, while continuously displacing the winding position, and generally, it is utilized in cases where a long winding with a length of several thousand meters is necessary.
In particular, record winding is preferred in most cases because of a good outer appearance upon winding, and in addition, because it is less bulky relative to traverse winding, so the space required for packing can be small.
Record winding is utilized in various fields, and there have been attempts to improve this winding method. Generally, with regard to methods for winding tape that has been slit into a narrow width, it was thought that instead of winding at a constant tension, the so-called taper winding method, whereby the tension more or less decreases in accordance with the winding diameter, made for a stable wound state (Patent Document 1). Other than this method, a method wherein during winding of a magnetic tape or the like, a supporting portion of a touch roll is moved so as to follow the winding diameter (Patent Document 2), a method wherein during winding of a nonwoven fabric or the like, it is controlled by using a press roll as a pressing load at the start of winding and at the end of winding (Patent Document 3), and the like have been suggested.    Patent Document 1: JP-A S55-044413    Patent Document 2: JP-A 2005-206301    Patent Document 3: JP-A 2006-225135